Declaration
by Maiyori
Summary: A short Light and L yaoi fanfic. :3 Light and L are stuck in a room together for a night!


**A/N** I wrote this for my friend, Cree! I hope you like it. Though it was rushed, and is very short, I hope you find it 'somewhat' enjoyable. Love ya! 3

All of the hard working detectives glanced over at Matsuda as he let out a deep sigh. The usual sign that the day was over, and they all were to depart home, except for Light and L, who seemed to never sleep. The messy black haired detective turned his attention to his comrade, and his very intelligent helper in the Kira case. Light was gazing into the computer monitors idly, as he shifted in his seat a bit when he noticed Matsuda's leave. "Find anything yet.. Yagami-kun?" L asked, turning his chair to face Light who barely looked over to acknowledge the strange detective. "Nothing much.." the brown haired college student answered with a pause as he noticed a saddened expression stuck on L's face.

"What's wrong? I found a few deaths, but nothing too major." he said as L sighed. "Ya-Ya..gami-kun.. I..I.. Err.." he mumbled, his usually pale face, showing a slight change to the color pink. "Okay. Look. It looks like we have another murder here.." Light muttered shifting about papers as L cringed and nodded. "Causes of death?" he asked lowering his dark stare to the floor. A knock at the door interrupted the awkward conversation between the two detectives, and it revealed that it was Misa coming to see her boyfriend. L grimaced and glanced at the girl as she stalked across the floor, her black heels connecting with the tile. "Light! I just finished work. I missed you soooo much!" she squealed rushing over to Light and giving him a big hug. "Yeah.. I'm glad.." Light muttered as L turned away from them and tried to ignore the two as they spoke.

"Light! Can we go on a date?" Misa pleaded as L tried not to turn around and object as his pale hands reached across the table and reached for a peace of fancy wrapped chocolate. "Sorry, some other time. I'm busy." Light said shaking his head and returning to the monitor a frown plastered on his face. "Awww.. Alright.." she whined and glanced at L, who silently slipped the chocolate into his mouth and stared at the monitor. "Oh! I have to go. Erm.. I'm late for an appointment.." she said winking at Light as he seemed to glare at her for a reason that L didn't really want to argue with.

"Alright.." he said waving a hand at her as he returned to L. "Don't we need to file these?" he asked holding up a plain yellow folder. L blushed and nodded. "Yes." he said glancing at the doors, which then he noticed they were alone. They got up and walked to the room where all of the police reports are filed. Light looked through the files and he tried to find the letter the file started with. "It starts with an s. Can you help me find it Ryuzaki?" he asked as L blinked and nodded, slowly walking across the room, his hands in his pocket as usual. They opened up file cabinets and slammed them shut, looking for the correct drawer. "Yagami-kun.. Can I ask you something?" L asked glancing at Light who nodded. "Sure." he said turning back to the drawer and grinned when he found the s files. "With Misa earlier… why didn't you just go with her?" he asked, trying not to look at Light's expression from the question. "Because. I have to help solve the case. I can go on a date anytime." he said tediously as she shut the drawer and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ryuzaki… this door… it won't open." Light said as L blinked when the brown haired detective fiddled with the door knob. L gasped and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry.. I forgot that this room automatically locks when you shut the door…it's for safety of the information… and the key is out in the office." he said in a blunt tone of voice. "What?! That makes no sense! Why lock this way?!" he said becoming worried as he tried to open the door, but with so such luck. "We can just wait until one of them gets back…tomorrow.." L said feeling bad that he had forgotten such an important matter, and yet he felt anxious being alone in a dark room with the boy. Light sighed and calmed down. "Well I guess you're right.." he agreed, backing away from the door and glancing at L. A few silent minutes elapsed, and Light and L became tense, staring at one another in the darkness.

"Ryuzaki… you have been acting strange today.." Light mumbled after he looked into L's sorrow filled eyes. "It's because of.. It's nothing.." L said waving a hand about in front of him, and resting his head on his knees. "It's cold in here." Light muttered bundling up inside his kaki colored jacket. "I'm used to it. I stay here all the time." L muttered staring at his feet and he looked up to Light's gaze from across the room. "Is there something wrong?" he asked looking away immediately as Light shook his head. "No. Hey, what's with those curtains over there. They're pitch black." he blinked as L nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it's for privacy, but I really don't see how someone can get to the information in such a tall building," he paused to let out a small chuckle and stood up. "Unless you get a helicopter and burst into the wall. " he said as Light smiled and went over to the window and pulled the curtains back to reveal the night sky.

"Ahh…some light." Light said sighing and looking at L as he nodded. "The… moon is full… and all of the stars are out." L said turning away and blushing as he stared at the brightly lit sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, letting the curtain dangle as he pulled the rest of it back. "Yes… but… I think…" L muttered as Light returned to face him. L inched closer to Light and reached out and clenched onto his jacket. "I love you, Yaga-… Light." he whispered as Light gasped and looked into the messy haired boy's eyes. "What would you do if I said I feel the same?" Light grinned as L pushed his arms around Light's neck and forced their lips to meet. Their kiss seemed to last for hours, as L held tighter onto him and finally pulled his lips away. Light breathed heavily as L's hands slipped down his torso and he slowly slid his hand down his pants. "Wh-What are you doing, Ryuzaki?" Light asked letting out a moan as L unbuttoned his shirt. L didn't answer, but they slid to the floor, Light moving to L's lips and he started to rip his clothing off, their kissing becoming more and more passionate as anxiousness rushing through their lips.

Within moments, their clothes were strung everywhere and L was on top of Light, licking his body down as he clutched onto L's pale and cold back. "Mmm… why didn't ever tell me?" Light whispered, his usually calm and even breathing was heavy and as he spoke, his words came out in raspy moans. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same… that you would hate me." L muttered pressing harder onto his body as Light pushed his fingers through his hair. "Ahh… Ryuzaki…" Light muttered as L forced his tongue into Light's mouth and lingered there for a long time until Light pushed L off of him for a moment. "Ryuzaki… what are we going to say to everyone…and Misa?" he asked as L grimaced. "I don't know… and I don't really care… as long as you're mine." he said with a smile as Light glanced out the window. "Look… it's almost morning. It must have been really late when…you know." he said blushing as L got up and groped for his shirt in the darkness.

"Let's hurry up and get dressed. Before your _girlfriend _comes for her early morning cling session." L spat as Light nodded and looked at him strange. "I have never heard you talk like that.." he muttered a slight smirk on his face. "Hmph… well I guess I'm just envious that she can show affection to you openly, without being criticized." he said with a sigh as he pulled on his pants and Light pulled him into his arms. "You basically get more attention from me, though." he said grinning as L smiled. "True.." he muttered as Light kissed him, a smile plastered onto his face.

"We now know that the deaths are chronological, compared to the time differential, but we need to figure out what the suicide notes mean.." Mogi stated as Light and L stared at him, a bored look on their face. Light nodded and began his hypothesis on what they could be. "They could point out a message, and can symbolize why he is doing this.." was all L heard as he watched him speak, not paying attention to what he was saying, but the intricate gestures he made indicating what he was saying. A knock at the door brought L out of his fantasy land and he groaned, noticing Misa's crazy cosplayer like attire in the window. "Light We better go on a date today! We haven't went out in forever!" Misa complained as she walked in and Light nodded. "Sure. But today I am very busy. We have even more deaths, and it seems that stranger notes are appearing." he said with a sigh and turned his chair around as Misa grimaced.

She went over to Light and threw her arms around him as L tried not to growl at her. "Pretty please?" she pleaded as Light pushed her away. "I'm sorry Misa. I said no." he said sternly glaring at her as she backed away, hurt. "Okay.." she said sadly as she exited the room. L grinned at Light victoriously and glanced at Matsuda and Mogi who were staring at papers they had received attentively. L slid a plate of strawberry shortcake in front of him and smiled at Light as he cut off a piece with his fork. He stretched out his hand and shoved the piece of cake into Light's mouth as he stared at L, taken aback by his sudden action.

"Mm.. It's good." Light said as Matsuda and Mogi stared at them surprised as L smiled and took a bite of the cake himself. Suddenly, the office phone rang and Mogi rushed to get it. Light and L stared at each other as Matsuda walked over shyly. "I really didn't want to ask you guys this around Mogi, but why did you two get locked in the file room last night?" he asked as they glanced at each other and then smiled. "We had to go file one of the reports, and I forgot the key on the desk." L answered as Light nodded in agreement. "Oh, alright…" Matsuda muttered suspiciously as Light and L grinned at each other. They returned to the monitors and after a moment of silence, he reached over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You know, I don't care if people criticize me for who I care about. I'm just glad that I can show you how I truly feel." he said happily, as Mogi and Matsuda stood there, their mouths dropped as Light blushed and smiled. "Yeah, me too." he said patting the black haired boy on the head as he smiled widely at him.


End file.
